Luck of the Irish
by w00t4ewan
Summary: When JJ runs across one of Lauren Reynolds' old accomplices she is abducted as part of an elaborate scheme to draw Emily out of hiding. (Takes place as an alternate to 06x18 Lauren)
1. Chapter 1

JJ stood with either hand pressed firmly against the counter, staring into the bathroom mirror wondering exactly what she was doing. It was so out of character for her to be so willingly dominated, to bend to someone else's will just through power of suggestion. Yet, there she was. She ached with desire and couldn't ignore the pulse between her thighs for too much longer, it was becoming unbearable. She could either follow the directions her lover gave her or go back to the table in agony.

Either way she needed to make a decision because she had already been gone for five minutes. She sighed in defeat and decided to take her chances. She leaned down and glanced under the stalls to be sure she was alone in the bathroom. Once confirmed she entered one of the stalls and stood pressing her back against the door. She lifted the hem of her dress, slipped her damp underwear to the side and ran a finger over her sensitive folds. She quivered with anticipation. She sucked on her finger to slick it before inserting it into her tight opening, pumping against her g-spot only four times as her partner had instructed. Four was just the right amount, no more no less. She took her time with slow, lingering strokes trying to get the most out of her minimalistic pleasure. Just as she was debating a fifth stroke the bathroom door opened and voices flooded the space. She snapped out of her fantasy and back to reality. She hurriedly wiped herself, flushed the toilet as to not draw suspicion, straightened her dress and exited the bathroom.

Back at the table, dinner had just arrived. Will sat poking at his plate, having not waited for her to start. She smiled politely as she took up her seat across from him. She was uncomfortably aware of the flush in her cheeks and the uneven tempo of her breath but was sure Will was too self-absorbed in his dinner to notice. Four strokes my ass she frowned as the desire grew between her thighs. She would have to figure out a way to take care of her little problem without Will noticing or she was not going to be able to focus on dinner at all. Not that it particularly mattered to her. She was only there as a nicety. JJ and Will had been split up for over a year but went to dinner about once a month to catch up and talk about how Henry was doing with split custody. JJ wasn't sure if Will was particularly boring this evening or is she was just too heavily preoccupied to be bothered by mundane talk about work.

She shifted in her seat and moved a foot up underneath her, pressing firmly against her center. It was minor comfort as she shifted her hips back and forth to relieve a bit of tension. It wasn't the best angle but it was all she could manage without being too obvious. She pressed her heel against her clit and tried to keep her face flat as she nodded at Will's story. It was no use, she just couldn't get the right momentum. She shifted again to cross her legs and squeezed her thighs together tightly as if she could ward off her unwanted arousal.

By the time the waiter came with the bill her head was swimming. She needed to feel that sweet release and she needed it thirty minutes ago. There was no way she could hold out any longer. Will excused himself to the men's room and JJ seized her moment of opportunity. She grabbed the butter knife from the table and slipped it under the table cloth, pressing the handle firmly into her core. It was vulgar but necessary. She worked quickly pumping in and out, racing against time. Finally she felt her muscles tighten and contract with a rush of fluid. She collapsed back in her chair, pulling the knife from under the table cloth and wiping it with the napkin in her lap.

JJ sat alone at the table, sipping her wine as she attempted to catch her breath. The buser came over and looked down at her knowingly. He picked up the dishes from the table, taking extra care to wink at JJ as he lifted the knife to an empty plate. She tried to avoid eye contact the best she could, suddenly very interested in her wine glass.

"Who do you belong to darling?" he asked in a thick Irish accent.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean nor do I appreciate your tone," JJ answered.

"Well, most women don't fuck themselves at the dinner table. And even less fuck themselves at the dinner table only after their husband walked away. So either you're one twisted bitch or someone gave you specific instructions this evening," he replied precociously, licking his lips slowly.

"He's not my husband and I have no reason to fill you in on my personal life," JJ stated, finally looking him in the eye so he could see she would not put up with his inappropriate line of questioning.

"You don't have to get feisty lass," the man whispered. "I know of a dominatrix who likes to have her subs pleasure themselves in public, just thought we may run in the same circles - you and I."

This information suddenly got JJ's attention, it couldn't possibly be...right? It would have to be some enormous coincidence if she and this low life were in any way connected and besides her instructions hadn't come from a dominatrix, per-say. She was JJ's dom but they were mutually exclusive, weren't they?

"Fine, not that it's any business of yours but her name is Lauren," JJ lied, carefully monitoring the older man's reaction. She sure as hell wasn't going to fork over Emily's real name to some stranger who just wanted to use the image of two women to spank off too later. Whether he expected it was a lie or not, he kept a flat tone and shrugged slightly.

"Guess not," he added before taking his leave, nodding slightly at Will who was arriving back at the table.

"Let's get out of here," JJ rushed. She didn't wait for Will's reply she simply gathered her purse and headed towards the door without looking back on the eerie older man she could still feel watching her from across the dining room.

She thanked Will for dinner and hugged him goodnight. She fished out her keys from the bottom of her purse while she sent Emily a quick text, 'You'll never believe what happened at dinner. She cringed just thinking about the man in the restaurant. She made her way to the back of the building and got into her car, locking the door behind her.

Before she had a chance to get the key in the ignition she felt the unwelcome coolness of a gun barrel to the side of her temple. She raised her hands in the air, still holding her keys. She managed to glance in the rear view mirror and was not surprised to find the inquisitive Irish man sitting in the seat behind hers.

"Alright love, follow directions and no one gets hurt," he quipped as he took the keys out of her hand. As an FBI agent she knew better than to argue, she was easily one third his weight and unarmed. She nodded to show she understood.

"Now, your friend Lauren seems to get around. She caused a buddy of mine a great deal of trouble and as much as he'd love to repay the favor to her directly, I think you'll bait the trap ever so nicely. You're exactly what we need to draw that miserable bitch out of hiding," he laughed as he pulled a rag from his coat pocket and placed it over JJ's mouth. "Now is it just me or does this rag smell like chloroform?" 


	2. Chapter 2

JJ swam her way up back to conciseness, toward the circle of rippling light. She Groggily opened her eyes, and found herself comfortably half reclined on a couch. She shifted to stand but was jerked back down by the short chains at her wrists along her sides and realized her ankles were similarly bound to the couch legs. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt furry. As if knowing her very feeling, a man stepped into to room, sat down next to her and put a cup to her lips.

"Drink, it's just water and you will feel better. My name is Fahey, Jeff Fahey. Sorry for the trouble...sometimes the boys get a little out of hand. Don't worry they're all upstairs drinking, and trying to play cards. Here, drink more water."

JJ slowly sipped the cool liquid, swishing it around to drive to last bits of sand out of her mouth. While doing so, she looked around the basement. The furniture comprised of the couch she was on, a large overstuffed low back chair, and a coffee table in between. On it were several bottles of the top shelf variety, cigs, a zippo with a crest, and miscellaneous blades. There was a large desk at the end of the room covered in neat folders, several guns and loose ammo. Shelves to one side of the desk held various firearms and all the necessary equipment.

Having surveyed the room, she looked at Fahey. He smiled slightly. She guessed him to be in his mid -40s. He had short dark hair and his skin was pale. Pale like someone who'd been inside most of their life. His face was angular and nothing stood out. He was neither ugly nor handsome, just a disturbingly normal looking individual. His body on the other hand was firm and in tight shape. He was strong, the ugly hard strong of too many reps in what she now surmised had been prison. Oddly his skin was completely unmarked. Well minus a few track lines. He met her eyes and looked her over.

"Last I heard Lauren Reynolds was killed in a car crash. Of course, the boss never believed that for a minute. Nah, after things went bad he automatically suspected a mole. I never thought it'd be dear, sweet Lauren. But once Liam called and told us what had happened at the restaurant, well it was too much of a coincidence not to be her," he explained as if everything made perfect sense.

Truth be told, JJ was completely lost. She had given Liam the name Lauren because it had been the first thing she thought of. It was slightly familiar but she couldn't place her finger on where she'd heard the name before. This was all a misunderstanding, as far as she knew she didn't actually know a Lauren and she definitely didn't know anyone who would be known to the Irish mob. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She wondered if anyone had noticed she'd gone missing. She had no way of telling how much time had passed since she bid Will farewell at the restaurant. Even if someone had realized she was missing, she was sure the thugs had taken her cell phone, there would be no way to track her coordinates. She was going to have to figure her own way out of this predicament. The door bell rang and after some rustling upstairs, she heard heavy footsteps descending to the basement.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Fahey?!"

JJ froze when she heard the voice. How could it possibly be? Emily stepped into view accompanied by Liam. Fahey scurried away from the couch when he heard her voice. Emily was wearing an outfit JJ didn't recognize. Black leather jacket, fitted black jeans and combat boots. She appeared to be unarmed but had a backpack slung over her shoulder and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She acknowledged JJ's presence but avoided eye contact while she landed her piercing glare on Fahey who hurried up the stairs and out of the basement. JJ could tell by the tone in her voice she was furious but there was something else there. Something darker that JJ had never heard before. That's when JJ realized where she had heard the name Lauren. It had been a couple of weeks before at the BAU, Emily had taken a call and wandered out of the bullpen with purpose. JJ hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she had heard Emily state flatly, "Lauren Reynolds is dead." JJ must have subconsciously pulled it from memory when Liam asked for a name. But who was Lauren Reynolds and what did all of this have to do with Emily?

"So, this is what it takes to get you here? She said she was yours, but I never thought you'd get here so fast. You look pretty damn good for a dead woman. And this one, well, she must be a pretty good piece of ass," Liam jested as he sat down next to JJ on the couch.

"Yeah, well I'm getting soft in my old age. Let her go Liam. She's not part of this. What the hell do you want from me? We all went our separate ways years ago, if Doyle has something to say he can tell me himself. No need for you to be a fucking ass hole," Emily replied with a certain droll sarcasm.

In one swift movement he slipped from the couch and lunged at Emily, slapping her so hard across the face she almost fell. She righted herself and pushed him back, landing a clawing swipe across his chin and drew blood. She'd never seen him like this before. Not a moment after that thought he grabbed her hair, twisting her arm behind her back with his free hand. She yelped in pain, anger, and suddenly a little fear.

"We'll you aren't untouchable after all are you?" he laughed as he tightened his grip, pressing her arm into her back at an uncomfortably awkward angle, "I've waited an awful long time for this and as you have no protecting connections anymore- I'll do as I please. You want your pretty little blonde back? It's going to cost you. A favor for a favor shall we say?"

He loosed her hair and grabbed her other arm, he pulled handcuffs from nowhere and bound them behind her. She kicked and tried to bite to no avail. A gag was roughly shoved in her mouth and clasped in place to still her shouting and cursing. He dragged her to the desk and told her to lean on the edge and shut up. She kinda half sat down as he strolled over to the couch. He laughed as the petite blonde fought back for the first time since regaining consciousness.

"Well now, Lauren is right you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shhhhhh, be quiet little one." He licked his lips suggestively as slipped a gag in JJ's mouth and cinched if tight.

"Fuhhck you! Lerf her alorne!" JJ managed muffled screams through the rag over her mouth as she strained against her shackles. He grinned and ruffled her hair vindictively, deciding not to waist his strength on the lesser threat. He simply planted a precocious kiss on her lips and made his way back to the desk.

Reaching out he unzipped Emily's jacket and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. She tried to kick him up high, but he shifted and again slapped her hard, knuckles half closed. She winced under the force of the blow, a small line of crimson welled against half broken skin along her cheekbone.

"You always were a haughty rich bitch. Never got what Doyle saw in you. Hmmmm, in such a hurry you forgot you undies I see." He folded her shirt back, grabbed her bare breasts and pinched the nipples hard, causing a high pitched squeal. He nibbled along her jaw as he cupped and played with her bouncing full breasts. He pulled her up, pushing her full length into him. Damn he was already getting hard. He grabbed a breast in his mouth, he suckled and pulled like a baby. Unwanted, her nipples rose in response.

"See you all enjoy this no matter what you say," Liam laughed as he held her chin firmly. "Now, if you want me to leave your little dove alone and you not get fucked by all the fellas upstairs along with me, you will enjoy this, right?" Emily looked over at her JJ, who was so frightened,innocent, and lost with tears in her eyes. Emily nodded yes. "Good, so when I take thus gag off you will be silent, understand?" Emily nodded again.

She flexed her jaw as the gag was removed and he laid a long flick of his tongue across her bloodied cheek. He reached his hands down her sides to the small of her back and pulled her closer, pressing her breasts and painfully swollen nipples into his chest. He grasped her under the chin and leaned down to kiss her. She turned and pushed her head away as much as possible, but he still caught her lips. Liam plunged into her mouth and kissed her so hard she lost her breath. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and stripped it off. He pulled her close his hair tickled and curled against her skin . He pressed her lips to his shoulder and getting the hint she drew kisses along his chest and nipped hard on the last one biting thru his skin. Blood flowed and she laughed at his now marked skin. He punched her in the abdomen and she doubled over to the floor. He kicked her sharply twice in the torso and leaned down to pull her jeans the remainder of the way off.

"Fine you want to play this way you biting fucking cunt?" He took a handfull of hair in his hand and dragged her across the floor. Emily was slung over the chair arm face down, bare ass faced precariously towards Liam. She heard him unbutton his fly and the sound of the zipper going down.

"God, please Liam don't do this! Please, please..." her cries were cut off by the gag being reinserted.

"Lass, I'm going to enjoy your cries and groans cause this is gunna hurt like hell. Your little pet will get a first hand view of how a woman should be properly shut up and fucked. It'll be a bit o' free training!" he laughed maniacally as he pressed his firmness against the back of her door at the top of the stairs opened and down came Fahey and an older partner. Liam stumbled away from Emily as he looked up to greet their visitors.

"Liam, what the fuck is going on down here?" Ian Doyle roared as he took in the scene before him.

"I was just..." Liam knew by the anger in Doyle's blue eyes that nothing he could say would save him from repercussions so he opted to plea the fifth.

Fahey moved to remove the gag from Emily. He removed her cuffs and helped her stand. She looked at Fahey and he nodded. She slipped her shirt on over her swollen and bruised breasts then winced her way over to her jeans and pulled them on.

Doyle pulled a .9mm out from behind his back, pointed the muzzle into Liam's temple and pulled the trigger. The deafening sound ricocheted off the walls of the confined space. Liam's lifeless corpse fell to the ground in a heap. Some things you just don't do to Emily.

Emily sunk to the floor, tears running down her face in shame. She looked up towards the couch for the first time, JJ was okay but crying and the stricken look on her face was heartbreaking. Emily hobbled over to her lover still chained to the couch. She gently removed the gag and snapped at the air holding her hand out for the keys. Fahey dug in his pocket and dropped them in. She undid the shackles at her wrists and ankles. Emily sat with her arms around the smaller woman, doing her best to console her. There were no words to comfort her after what had happened in that basement but she couldn't help but feel overly protective.

"Now, I've shown some good faith. Time for you to talk, darling," Doyle explained, taking a seat in the over sized chair next to the waved Fahey away who again headed up the stairs and out of view. "I can safely assume that since you are not dead, you are also not Lauren Reynolds. Am I correct?" Emily nodded in his direction, never tearing her attention away from JJ.

"Well if you aren't Lauren Reynolds who are you?" Doyle asked patiently as he set the .9mm on his leg as a gentle reminder.

"I was with Interpol when we met," Emily replied, not wanting to give him any more information that absolutely necessary. JJ looked up questioningly, she had known Emily had been in the field for almost a decade before the BAU but this was the first she had ever heard about anything international. She was a bit hurt, yet not totally surprised to know Emily had skeletons in her closet she had yet to disclose to JJ or the rest of the team for that matter.

"Ahhh, should have expected you were the mole. My men always warned me you were too good to be true. Pity though, you were such a great lover. And would have made such a lovely wife," Doyle quipped, watching for JJ's reaction to his implications. JJ sat still, keeping a straight face, though inside her head was overrun with questions. Now was not the time nor place to begin the interrogation of Emily's past conquests.

"So, you obviously have my attention. What do you want from me now?" Emily finally asked, tired of running around the elephant in the room.

"The information you leaked about me lead my enemies straight to my boy. He was only a child and they murdered him! They sent me fucking pictures of it! Now it's come time for you to pay for your sins," Doyle stated as he stood and made his way to the couch.

"You're right, I included information about Declan in the report and I regretted it immediately," Emily pleaded. "But your enemies didn't kill Declan."

Doyle stopped and looked at her with deadly serious eyes. He pulled the slide of the gun and cocked it into place, pointing it directly at her. It was a silent way to urge her to continue while remindeding her the consequence if he didn't like what she had to say.

"Those pictures? Yeah, I was the one holding the gun," Emily concluded as she stood slowly and moved away from the couch, as an attempt to protect JJ from any stray bullets if things turned ugly. As it were, JJ was frozen in place not knowing who to trust.

"You bitch!" Doyle lunged and caught Emily across the already bruised cheek with the back of his gun. Her cut ripped open further and blood flowed freely down her face. "How could you? He looked up to you like a fucking mother!"

"Just because I was the one holding the gun doesn't mean I pulled the trigger," Emily explained, as she gingerly touched her open wound. "I knew your enemies would go after Declan so I had to protect him. I staged his death so I could save him."

"He's...he's alive?" Doyle asked as he took a step back, not attempting to hide the shocked look on his face.

"Yes, but you'll never get to him. He will never know that his father was a monster and you will never be able to poison his innocence. I made sure of that," Emily added. Doyle again positioned his gun at Emily's head and cocked it. For the second time in ten minutes a gun shot echoed through the small space.

Doyle slumped to the floor, grabbing at the hole in his chest. JJ stood behind him, gun still pointed at him as he gasped for air. Emily rushed to her side and gently lowered the gun.

"It's okay now, it's over," Emily took the gun from JJ who collapsed against her crying. They heard commotion upstairs and familiar voices calling their names.

"We're down here Derek!" Emily shouted up as footsteps came trudging down the stairs. "We need a medic!" 


	3. Chapter 3

The night after the ordeal with Doyle, Emily and JJ found themselves alone in the BAU. The team had already headed out after having a long two days but Emily had decided to wrap up some lose ends of the case and JJ had happily offered to stay behind and help. Hotch hadn't argued, he knew better. No one at the BAU knew JJ and Emily had begun an intimate relationship, there were suspicions but no one dared bring it up. Fact of the matter was they both seemed happy with whatever was going on and Hotch didn't see a reason to put a stop to it, as long as they kept things professional at work.

Doyle had survived the gunshot and had been taken into custody, turned out he had escaped from a Korean prison and was still wanted in multiple countries. Emily's old contact at Interpol, Clyde Easter, had gladly accepted custody. The team didn't know much but they had pieced together Emily had some sort of history with Doyle. They knew there was definitely more than the "this random mob boss kidnapped JJ and I happened to find her and fell captive too" story she was trying to sell as the truth. Due to the fact Emily and JJ had been almost killed, Hotch had let their story slide for now. He planned on properly debriefing them first thing on Monday. He figured it gave them two days to get their stories straight for the record. Meanwhile, JJ had witnessed the horrors that occurred in that basement and she was not going to be so easily persuaded.

"Emily, you're going to have to talk to me about this," JJ pleaded as she sat on the edge of Emily's desk.

"Or I can continue to ignore you," Emily said without looking up from her computer. JJ sighed and decided it was time to revert to drastic measures. Their relationship was mainly about sex and a little light dom play here and there but JJ truly wanted to get past those hardened walls and get to know the true Emily Prentiss. She knew one sure fire way to get Emily's attention and she was ready to use any method necessary.

"Emily," JJ whispered, as she took Emily by the chin forcing their eyes to meet. It only took that one look for Emily to know what JJ was thinking. She looked into those fierce blue eyes and felt the passion burning behind them. "Now that I have your attention I will only say this one time, either you tell me exactly what happened between you and Ian Doyle or you will not lay a finger on me from now on. Not a touch or a kiss. Not a hug and you definitely will not get to see what I'm wearing under this dress. And I've got to tell you, you really should see what's under this dress."

Emily's gaze wandered lower and JJ pulled her chin back to attention. Their eyes locked and Emily licked her lips hesitantly, weighing her options. On one hand her history with Ian Doyle was private and complicated but on the other...JJ. JJ watched as Emily deliberated while working subconsciously at her lip.

"Tick tock, tick tock," JJ teased. She slid off the desk effortlessly in one smooth, sensual movement. Purposely knocking a few files to the floor as she moved, she leaned over and bent straight down from the hips to pick them up, very aware that Emily's mouth was now gaping open at the suggestive way JJ was moving. JJ dropped the files in Emily's lap and winked before making her way back to her office. Emily felt the pulse between her thighs quicken as she watched JJ walk away with a painfully sexual swagger in her step.

Emily tried to ignore JJ's proposition and continued typing away at her report. Her office phone rang, startling her. She looked at the phone knowing who was on the other end and answered as she spun around in her chair to look at JJ's office. To her surprise the lights were out and JJ was no where to be found.

"Where are you?" Emily asked as she looked around the rest of the BAU for signs of where the call was coming from.

"Check the extension," JJ whispered. Emily followed directions and looked down at the screen of her phone. She paused for a moment as she felt her body respond excitedly.

"How?" Emily gasped.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, IF you've made your decision. And god baby, I hope you made the right choice because I want to fuck you so badly," JJ annunciated each word and listened to Emily's breaths quicken on the other end of the receiver.

"I'll be right there," Emily concluded as she hung up the phone and rushed away from her desk towards the location of the call. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and undid the top button of her blouse before knocking on the door to Strauss' office.

"Come in, Agent Prentiss"

Emily took a deep breath and pushed the door open. JJ was laying across the top of the desk, the top portion of her dress was unbuttoned just enough that Emily could see lace peeking up from behind the fabric. Her hair had been pulled up in a lose bun and she had put on her black framed glasses. She really knew how to get into Emily's head. She only wore those glasses when she really wanted to drive Emily wild.

"Have you made your choice?" JJ husked as she casually ran her hand up her leg, raising her hem enough to show Emily the garter and stocking set she was sporting. Emily simply stood in the door way and nodded. "Very well then, here's how this will go, for every fact you tell me about your past I will lose a piece of clothing. If I think you're holding back I will put something back on. If you lie to me the game is over and you will have to find your own means of pleasure. Am I clear?"

Emily nodded.

"Then we'll begin. How did you meet Ian Doyle?" JJ asked as she toyed with the top buttons of her dress.

"I was recruited by Interpol to help track down Valhalla,an international arms dealer, who had previously been nothing more than a ghost. They sent four people in to flush out Valhalla, I was on that team."

"Go on," JJ studied Emily's face and smiled, undoing a button of her dress slowly.

"I met Ian Doyle through Fayhey. I posed as an arms dealer, Lauren Reynolds, looking to do business with Valhalla and was brought into the operation on a trial basis."

JJ finished the few buttons she had left and slipped the dress to the floor to reveal her secret weapon. She stood standing in 4 inch patent leather black heels, sheer black thigh high hose held in place by a red and black garter belt, and red lace half bra which just barely covered her pert nipples. The red made her ivory skin seem even more flawless and Emily reached out to touch her. JJ scoffed, swatting at her hand and shaking her head.

"No touching until I am satisfied with your information! Now sit down and tell me the true nature of your relationship with Doyle."

Emily sat down and planned her words carefully. This was not an easy question nor did it have a straight forward answer. She decided to tell the truth rather than risk ending her little game with JJ.

"It was strictly business," Emily began, but JJ didn't buy it and began to reach for her dress. Emily sighed, knowing she had no poker face in her current situation. "It was strictly business, at first. I supplied him with weapons to earn his trust. Before I knew it we were moving from the small time operations in Boston to his main base in Tuscany. His demands became greater and so did my supply. His men became suspicious and I knew it was only a matter of time before he figured out I was a mole. I had to commit to the operation, whatever it took. We became intimate...it sealed his trust in me, in what I could bring to the table. He needed to be dominated and I was abke to offer that service. Things got complicated as time went on. You have to understand I was undercover for two years."

JJ paused and thought about Emily sleeping with that monster. She thought about his lips on Emily's, his hands on her body, his mouth on more private bits. No, it wasn't allowed. You're not allowed to fall for a target, it was profiling 101. It was human decency 101! You just don't fuck the bad guys. JJ shuddered and fought back tears. Emily realized her words had made a harder impact than expected and she moved to comfort JJ. To her surprise JJ pushed her backwards forcefully and shook her head.

"No, don't touch me," JJ murmured as tears streamed down her face. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Jennifer, you wanted to know the truth..."

"How could you? How could you sleep with him Emily?" JJ cried.

"Jesus Jennifer! You act like I had a choice. I was under cover, I had to be willing to go to any length for the operation. You have to know that it wasn't me. It was Lauren Reynolds." Emily pleaded. She made a second pass at JJ and JJ attempted to fend her off but Emily grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and forced her hands to her side. JJ struggled but she was no match for Emily's strength.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry. I hate myself every fucking day for what I did in that operation but I can't change it," Emily admitted. She pulled JJ close and looked into her eyes. There was a certain sadness in those baby blues that broke Emily's heart. She had never meant for anyone to find out what truly happened in Tuscany, she had planned on taking those secrets to the grave but JJ had witnessed everything first hand.

"Let go of me!" JJ begged as she struggled against Emily's strong hold. Emily refused and instead pulled her close. She leaned in and kissed JJ's pouty lips. JJ fought to get free and managed to loosen Emily's grip enough to pull a hand up and land an open handed blow across Emily's cheek where she had been stitched up from her fight with Liam. Emily winced in pain and let JJ go. JJ pulled away and moved to the far side of the office, back to Emily.

"Jayje, please, believe me. It meant nothing to me," Emily pleaded in anguish. She wanted to hold her lover and tell her it was all a mistake, to tell JJ that she never felt anything when she made love with Doyle. She had felt so hollow, so empty during those years. She had let herself get too close to the mark and she had done everything she could to save the operation and it had ended successfully. She had been whisked away and Doyle had been captured. She had closed that chapter of her life and had never once looked back until he resurfaced and abducted JJ. She wanted so badly to be able to show JJ that she was the only one, there were no unresolved feelings for Doyle because there had never been any real feelings for him to begin with.

Emily approached JJ from behind and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. Emily kissed her neck from behind, leaving small trails of wet kisses from her hairline down to her collarbone. JJ struggled for a moment before finally relaxing into the embrace, still crying softly. JJ was still only scantly clad and Emily wanted to prove to her how much she truly meant. She turned JJ to face her and looked into those sad, broken blues. She kissed JJ's face timidly, tracing the same paths down her cheeks as the tears had.

"Jennifer, kiss me"

She leaned in and their lips met. That simple touch of skin reignited the passion burning deep within them both. Whether it was need of understanding or pure unadulterated lust, they drank each other down. Lips working passionately against each other as tongues explored each other's mouths fervently. It only took that one spark to bring them back in the mood. Emily's hands grasped JJ's thighs and hoisted her legs up around her waist. Emily pushed her back against the wall so she was fully supporting JJ as they kissed. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and let herself get lost in the moment.

Emily used the wall to balance JJ's weight and managed to free one of her hands enough to bring it beneath JJ's swollen, needy folds. She moved the thin lace underwear to the side and felt her lover's slick desire. She moaned as she felt how ready JJ was, she slid in with two fingers easily. She thrust inwards, up to the knuckle with no hesitation. JJ's breath caught in her chest as she let her head fall back a little. Emily seized the moment to attack her neck with open mouth kisses and planted her teeth over JJ's pulse point, biting and suckling as she worked. JJ's grip tightened around her shoulders as she worked simultaneously between mouth and hand.

As much as she tried JJ's weight soon proved to be too much for her to hold with one arm, she pulled out and used her hand to heave JJ back up her waist so she could maneuver them into a better position. She turned with JJ still kissing her, clinging to her front like a monkey and glanced quickly around the office. She saw the desk and made her move. One swift movement and she swung JJ around to set her ass on the edge of the desk, the new position took the weight off her back but allowed JJ to keep her legs wrapped around Emily's waist.

Emily resumed fingering JJ as their lips never parted, save for momentary gasps for air. She thrust hard and fast, begging JJ to give in to the pleasure. But JJ was still angry and she wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"You're going to have to work for it, Agent Prentiss," JJ husked between ragged breaths.

Emily felt a shock of pleasure tear through her core and ignite her center. She had always been up for a good challenge. She leaned JJ backwards so she was supporting herself on her elbows, sitting off the edge of the desk. Emily dropped to her knees and tore off the troublesome lace underwear and flung them to the side. She smiled as the scent of arousal hit her. She licked her lips and headed straight towards JJ's pearl, suckling and nibbling at it in a less than gentle manner.

"Oh God! Emily! Fuck me, baby, just fuck me!"

Emily obliged. She cupped JJ's tight ass in her free hand and scooted her closer to the edge as her other hand deftly in. Her mouth and hand worked simultaneously as she sucked and pumped feverishly in time with JJ's moans of desire. JJ reached out and entangled her hand in Emily's raven tresses, pulling slightly as she guided Emily towards the finish line. Emily thrust quickly inwards and upwards until JJ screamed her name, marking the point she had been so desperately seeking. She worked it over and over until finally JJ began to quiver from sheer ecstasy. JJ pulled her hair hard and she retaliated by giving her that final thrust sending JJ over the edge and into oblivion. Her entire body tensed from head to toe, back arched against the desk as she cried out obscenities that would make even Morgan blush. Once the wave had passed she collapsed on the desk, breathing heavily and blinking to correct her spinning vision.

Emily her chest, her achingly tight nipples and her perfect abdomen. She took each nipple in her mouth and rolled it between her teeth, much to JJ's dismay. JJ swiped at her half heartedly, knowing she was still too close to the peek to take much more stimulation. Emily didn't head the warning and lowered herself, draping JJ's legs over her shoulders as she assumed the position.

"What? What...are...you?" JJ mouthed, being unable to make words just yet. Emily smiled a grint hat would make devils and foes jealous and disappeared below the horizon of JJ's point of view. JJ gripped the edge of the desk as she felt long flicks of the tongue between her thighs.

Emily began with the first letter of the alphabet, licking the soft shapes of each letter into JJ's folds until she reached G and JJ tensed. She repeated the motion over and over, elongating each lick one after another. She let her tongue slide in and out of JJ's opening and lapped up salty desires. She licked from front to back over and over, moving from one letter to the next, repeating the ones that seemed to really get JJ's attention. She made it all the way to R with her oral alphabet before JJ began to writhe again. The curve of the upper case letter traced her tongue in a circle around JJ's engorged clit and caused the blonde to scratch at Emily's shoulders excitedly. Emily took long low breaths, being sure to breathe in and out to play with JJ's sensitiveness as she tongued her folds. She retraced the R over and over until she felt claws in her shoulders and knew JJ was about to come again. She intuitively thrust in two fingers and pumped, just once, bringing JJ into the throes again.

"EMILY!" JJ screeched in a voice that didn't sound wholly human. There was something about the way JJ screamed her name that sent Emily in a frenzy. She came up for air and met JJ's lips for a deep kiss. JJ explored her mouth, tasting her own desire in each crevasse. Their tongues worked together as hands fumbled to get Emily's shirt unbuttoned, then her pants. She awkwardly shook them to the ground and kicked them free. JJ moved her towards the desk, taking the power position and griding Emily's back to the desk. She reached back and released the hair pins holding her bun in places and shook it loose as she threw her glasses to the desk in one movement. Emily licked her lips excitedly and laid back willingly but JJ shook her head and flipped her to her stomach. She kicked at the insides of Emily's ankles, making her spread her legs as she leaned with her stomach flat against the desk.

JJ placed one hand, palm flat against Emily's back to keep her pinned down, while she used the other to slowly trace along Emily's folds. She smiled as she felt the dripping warmth between Emily's thighs. She ran her fingers from front to back, gently rimming her opening but not making any sudden moves,

"What is it again? Just four strokes?" she leaned down and whispered into Emily's ear. Emily groaned at the suggestion and nodded. JJ took her time, inserting one finger then another, making each pump deliberate and powerful. One. Two. Three. Four. On the last she thrust as hard as she could, making Emily cry out. She started to pull out but Emily caught her hand and held it in place.

"Please?" she begged, face still against the cool wood surface of the desk. JJ smiled and decided after the last two days they both decided to be fucked into oblivion. She continued her thrusting motions as Emily used her own hand to rub at her own clit. Deep throaty moans filled the small space as they worked in tandem to bring Emily to climax. It didn't take long but when she finally let go it was beautiful. She came hard in JJ's palm and JJ smiled proudly at her feat. Emily fell against the desk, legs gone completely weak. JJ slunk to the floor in a similar heap. They spent a good two minutes in silence, filling the office with ragged breaths and small fleeting murmurs of "Good god" and "Fucking Christ" Emily finally slid to the floor to sit next to her lover. She kissed her and smiled as their hands explored each other's bodies gently.

"How exactly did you get the key to Strauss' office?" Emily asked as she laid in JJ's arms recovering.

"Who said I had a key?" JJ laughed. "I have secrets too, you know."

"I enjoy surprises," Emily laughed lowly as she leaned in for a kiss. Perhaps JJ was going to be more of a handful than she originally thought and she was looking forward to the challenge. 


End file.
